Trapped In a Room, What to Do?
by TheGrammarHawk
Summary: In their sixth year, our Marauders and Esmeralda find themselves trapped in a dorm. Well... isn't this going to get awkward? Will James, Sirius, and Peter behave themselves around Remus's pretty cousin? Or not... T for language, and you know... boys being boys...
1. Chapter 1: Trapped

This takes place Marauder Era, sixth year, with, of course, Esmeralda Lupin. She hasn't quite gotten over her break up with Sirius - for more on that read "Esmeralda Lupin" (second chapter specifically)

Don't trash Peter! He just got twisted as an adult!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter you crazy fans.

...

_Slam_.

"What was that?" James said, looking up from his game of chess with Sirius.

Sirius shrugged, "Sounded like the door closing." Esmeralda smirked, "Thanks captain obvious."

Sirius groaned and looked back at Esmeralda with puppy-dog eyes, "Come on pretty little Lupin…" he simpered, "It's been a year, and you've already broken up with Severus – see, I can play nice, I said his actual name, see! I keep telling you it wasn't my fault! The girl kissed me, okay!"

"Shut up Black, I'm playing nice too; I've returned to the Gryffindor Common Room haven't I?"

Remus smiled at his fourteen-year old cousin. Being friends with the Marauders definitely rubbed off on her, "And Padfoot, don't call her 'pretty little Lupin' or else I might think you're talking to me. Or I could just knee you in the balls now for flirting with her after you cheated on her…"

Sirius sighed, "Whatever. Is Wormtail _still_ in the bathroom?"

Just then Peter scrambled out of the bathroom. In his sixth year, he had thinned out, and after Sirius and James adjusted his Muggle wardrobe, he was starting to be rather attractive in the eyes of both witches and Muggle women alike.

"Sorry guys, my zipper was stuck." But unfortunately, he was still a bit awkward. "When's dinner?"

James just cornered Sirius's king, "How about now? It'll be starting soon."

Sirius stood up with a stretch, "Alright mate, I'm hungry." He gets up and goes over to the door, but it won't open. "What the hell…?"

Remus walked over to the door, muttered "Alohomora" among other spells. Confusion came into his eyes, "We're trapped."

"What? Esmeralda hurried over, and fumbled with the knob, "I can't believe this…"

She pounded on the door and yelled, "HELLO?! ANYONE? LILY!" She kept pounding her fists until they were red, "Oh my Godric, they've all gone to dinner already!"

Remus had gone pale, "What the hell is going on!? Wait – Esmeralda, do you remember that spell – for the patronus, and making it send messages?"

Esmeralda pulled out her wand, and did the spell silently. A silver fox appeared in front of her and looked at her expectantly.

"Go, you know what to do." Esmeralda told it, and it ran through the door. She then waited a few minutes, and held her wand up to her mouth. When she spoke, it echoed slightly throughout the room.


	2. Chapter 2: In the Great Hall

This takes place Marauder Era, sixth year, with, of course, Esmeralda Lupin. She hasn't quite gotten over her break up with Sirius - for more on that read "Esmeralda Lupin" (second chapter specifically)

Don't trash Peter! He just got twisted as an adult!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter you crazy fans.

...

_In the Great Hall_…

A silver fox ran up through the room amongst the tables. Some of the younger children gawked at it as it jumped on top of the professors' table, and landed sitting in front of Professor Dumbledore.

The room fell into silence as the fox spoke in Esmeralda's voice, "This is Esmeralda Lupin. I – along with James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew – have been trapped in our room. We don't know what happened, the door was slammed and we've tried magic, but for some reason none of our spells are working. Please send help."

Some people from Slytherin could not contain their laughter. Finally, infamous Potter and Black, trapped! Then some of them reminded each other that, while Esmeralda spent most of her time with Gryffindors, truthfully she belonged to all of the houses (because the Sorting Hat couldn't sort her).

Dumbledore stood and the laughter and whispers died down, "Does anyone know of this? Does anyone know who could have done this?"

A timid looking fourth-year girl – Olivia Fabian – stood up, "You see Professor… I saw what happened. I saw Severus Snape hexing some muggle-born second years and threatening them, saying that they'd do what he wanted or else they'd end up in St. Mungo's. So they agreed, and he said he wanted revenge on Potter and Black… and their friends, and told them to use one of three different charms to temporarily lock them in their room. But when I saw them do it – I couldn't stop them – they used all three at once. Maybe it created a new, more permanent spell?"

The room fell into another silence at that. Dumbledore stood, flicked his wand, and a phoenix flew out and away. As it flew he called out, "Someone please go check on them… how about you, Lily Evans?" for Lily had looked like she was ready to chase the phoenix anyways.

She nodded, got up, and walked purposefully back to the Common Room. But the phoenix was faster.


	3. Chapter 3: Settling in

This takes place Marauder Era, sixth year, with, of course, Esmeralda Lupin. She hasn't quite gotten over her break up with Sirius - for more on that read "Esmeralda Lupin" (second chapter specifically)

Don't trash Peter! He just got twisted as an adult!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter you crazy fans.

...

The phoenix appeared in the room, speaking in Dumbledore's voice, "My dear students, I am sorry to inform you that you may be trapped in this room for some time. It seems that a student's prank has gone awry, and that this may be more… permanent. No spell you know will free you, and we will send help once dinner is over. We cannot dispense enough teachers right now, for then the students will lose control. We have sent help, and she will arrive about now."

The phoenix disappeared and they heard a loud cry behind the door "Esmeralda! Remus? Peter? Guys, are you there?" "She doesn't even acknowledge us mate," Sirius mutters to James.

Esmeralda launches herself at the door, and is just able to slide her small fingers under the door, and she feels Lily clutch them, "Lily! Please, you've got to help us! Or at least, you need to get us food and my trunk!"

"I'm sure the Professor Flitwick can do that hard shrinking spell with your trunk Esmeralda. And you're a champ at making things bigger with '_Engorgio'_. But… food might be a little harder." Lily said.

...

Later that night, the teachers came up saying pointless things like "Don't worry, we'll find a way to get you out." And "You won't be hungry for long." And "We're working on it." And "We'll have Lily bring your homework." Which almost made James curse the teacher who said it. Finally, a tiny thing was pushed under the door and they heard the squeaky voice of Flitwick, "Here you are Miss Lupin! This shall make it easier for you!"

Then they were alone again. Esmeralda grabbed the tiny object and whispered "_Engorgio_!" The chest swelled to its original size. "Oh thank Godric!" She opened it and rummages through items. "Clothes!"

...

It was getting late. Finally, Esmeralda yawned and said, "Why are we staying up anyways? We can go to sleep! We're all tired." They each muttered consent and started to get ready. Esmeralda dove into the bathroom, trunk in hand. Soon, they were all ready for bed, and Esmeralda returned.

James yawned and lazily got into his bed, "Where are you going to sleep? On the floor?"

Sirius shot up, "You can sleep with me!"

Peter snored in his bed.

Remus laughed, "Yeah right Sirius, that'll happen. If anywhere, she'll sleep on the floor first and if she had to sleep with one of us, it would be me."

Esmeralda shrugged and nodded, "He's right. We used to sleep together all the time when we were little, especially when I got scared at night. Or when one of us had a bad dream. But there is one thing you've forgotten guys…"

"What?" Sirius asked, looking disappointed and puzzled.

"I'm a witch, not a muggle, and a particularly gifted one at that." Esmeralda rolled her eyes. She pulled out a thimble from her chest and jabbed it with her wand.

It grew larger, and wider, and… softer. Soon, a silver sleeping bag was in its place.

James sat up, "Wow Esmeralda… that's pretty advanced. I'll marvel your genius more in the morning." He leaned back, and soon was snoring as well.

Esmeralda climbed in, and soon was drifting off.

Leaving Sirius and Remus. Remus was still nervous about their situation.

"Remus?"

"Yes Sirius?"

"You probably won't get much sleep tonight, am I right?"

"Yes and… why do you say that?"

"Because you seem pretty wigged out."

"Well, yeah, that and… I don't want you to levitate my cousin into bed with you once she's really out, or strip her, or go through her trunk…"

Sirius's tone turned to mock-shock, "You think I'd do that Moony?"

"Yes. I do."

"Well then… Good night. Tell me if the door gets unlocked!"

"Good night… and that's unlikely."

...

A/N: To my dear impatiant guest, I will take the time I need to finish this one, I will enjoy playing with it, and I will only be able to write outside of SCHOOL, HOMEWORK, and MY PERSONAL LIFE (as if I had one).


	4. Chapter 4: Naughty Sirius

This takes place Marauder Era, sixth year, with, of course, Esmeralda Lupin. She hasn't quite gotten over her break up with Sirius - for more on that read "Esmeralda Lupin" (second chapter specifically)

Don't trash Peter! He just got twisted as an adult!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter you crazy fans.

**AN: There is a _lot_ of swearing in this one...**

...

Remus fell asleep at three in the morning. Which was unfortunate, seeing as Sirius woke up at three. He got up, tiptoed across the floor, and snuggled down with Esmeralda.

…

"WHAT THE HELL?" Esmeralda yelled from her position on the floor. She could feel arms wrapped around her chest, in a lazy hug, and she had a suspicion of who those arms belonged to.

Her yell woke up both James and Remus. Remus hastily got up and looked over his bed, "I can't believe it…" he whispered, "he managed to do it! He was asleep before me!"

James yawned, stretching lazily, "So you thought you could stop Sirius mate? You're not as smart as I thought."

Esmeralda, meanwhile, was fuming on the floor, "Sirius Orion Black! Get off of me, damn you! I swear on the fact that your mother loves to bitch about things that if you don't you'll want to hop a train back home!" That was enough to jar Sirius awake.

He jumped up, smiling sheepishly, "Oh, sorry little Lupin… You know me, sometimes I just lose control. I blame my pure-blood caused insanity." Remus groaned, "Would you stop calling her Lupin? I mean seriously, someone will hear you someday and it will go the wrong way! Like if our lives were books, fans might skim your dialogue and start a shipping war called something stupid like Wolfstar!"

"More like Starwolf mate, we all know I'd come first…" "Yeah right."

Esmeralda got up, her nightgown falling around her legs, "Shut up you two, or else we're all going to be as mad as Sirius claims to be! Let's just have a moment of quiet." She shut her eyes and every shut up. It was peaceful.

Then Peter snored. They all started laughing, even Remus and Esmeralda.

Sirius put a hand on her shoulder, "You know Esmeralda… there is a way to keep me from getting mad… you could seduce me now. Give me something – us all something if need be – to keep us sane."

Esmeralda flushed and Remus went red. They spoke at the same time: "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

James snorted, laughing, "Jeez Padfoot, you're about to have a couple of werewolves ready to maul you."

Sirius smiled, sweeping Esmeralda's hair out of her face, "You are so lovely when you are about to kill me, why won't you forgive me, you know I love you."

Esmeralda looked down, "You act like if you hook up with me again you'll wait a week and make-out with another nice snogger."

Peter woke up, and muttered, "Sirius play nice or she'll make us miserable this whole time."

Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'll play nice. For now. But heed my words Esmeralda – before we're let out, you will do as I wish. Whether you want to or not. I _am_ a Marauder."

He laughed psychotically, and walked into the bathroom.

James shrugged, and grabbed his pillow, stuffing it in his face.

Finally, he let out a mutter, "Stupid Black pure-blood insanity."

...

**AN: Heheheh... Wolfstar IS real Sirius... you lose...**


	5. Chapter 5: That of Feminine Withdrawal

This takes place Marauder Era, sixth year, with, of course, Esmeralda Lupin. She hasn't quite gotten over her break up with Sirius - for more on that read "Esmeralda Lupin" (second chapter specifically)

Don't trash Peter! He just got twisted as an adult!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, get a life! Stop getting on my case!

...

The first day was uneventful after that. Lily brought up homework for them, which Remus, Peter, and Esmeralda all started while James and Sirius played a game of Exploding Snap. Eventually, Peter got bored and started watching them.

Finally, Remus snapped his book shut, making everyone jump.

James shook his head at him like he was disappointed, or annoyed, "What the hell Moony? Just give us all proper heart-attacks next time will you?"

Remus rolled his eyes, pretending to chuck the book at James' head, "Shut up Prongs, I just thought of something… it's risky, but it may just work. Besides," he made his voice sound sly, "I thought you all were getting hungry? We haven't eaten four meals."

The three boys on the floor immediately looked up at Remus – they all were rather hungry.

Sirius nodded skeptically, "What's your amazing plan Moony?"

Remus looked at Esmeralda, and she rolled her eyes, "Get out with it, we're all starving."

He sighed and nodded, "So, Peter can turn into a rat? He could probably try and squeeze under the crack of the door and run down to the kitchen, turn human, stuff food in his pockets, turn into a rat, and come back, right?"

James fist-pumped the air, "That's bloody _brilliant_ Moony! Why didn't you tell us before?"

Remus opened his mouth, but his cousin spoke first, "Probably because it is very, very risky. If anyone sees him as a rat, they may try to kill him. If anyone sees _him_, they'll wonder how he got out and start asking questions. _Honestly_, guys, we shouldn't do it."

Sirius stood, and went over to her. "You know," he whispered so only she could hear, "if we don't get any food… I might just have to nibble on something else…"

Esmeralda's eyes widened and she shouted, "Get us some food Peter! _Now_!"

Peter obeyed, turning into the rat, and he disappeared under the door crack.

James went to his trunk, and rifled out the Marauder's Map. He pointed his wand at it, "I solemnly swear I am up to know good…"

As they all waited, Sirius sitting next to Esmeralda on his bed, to which she wasn't very happy at, Remus noticed James was shaking slightly, and he didn't seem very focused.

"You alright, mate?"

James looked up and muttered something that sounded like, "Yeah, I'm going through Lily withdrawal…"

Sirius nodded like he understood, and put his arm around Esmeralda's shoulders, to which she started threatening him under her breath, "Yeah, mate, I get that. Sooner or later we'll all be on feminine withdrawal, not seeing pretty girls or snogging or hugging pretty girls among other things, since Miss Lupin here doesn't want to give into our male needs…"

"You've got to be kidding, Sirius…" Esmeralda muttered.

But Remus didn't look so sure, "Actually, Esmeralda, he could be a little right. We are all teenage boys – you know the messed up stuff that goes on in our brains – and while Peter and I don't have girlfriends, nor have ever had the need for one, Sirius and James may be in danger of going through a female withdrawal. I mean, James is practically drunk on Lily and without her he may have to find other ways to focus obsession… and Sirius is so used to having at least one girl by his side worshiping him and giving him pleasure, he might seriously go insane."

Esmeralda rolled her eyes and spoke softly, yet with a rather large amount of sarcasm, "That's so relieving Remus, for a second there I thought that I'd have lost all of my dignity by the time we left…"

But then Peter showed up, and turned human, said "I've got food!" and their attentions were focused on that.

...

**AN: Feminine withdrawal... Esmeralda is so going down...**


	6. Chapter 6: The Moon

This takes place Marauder Era, sixth year, with, of course, Esmeralda Lupin. She hasn't quite gotten over her break up with Sirius - for more on that read "Esmeralda Lupin" (second chapter specifically)

Don't trash Peter! He just got twisted as an adult!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just my twisted little OC Esmeralda. She's a little crazy. She gets that from me!

**AshNox: Oh yeah, I know... this'll be interesting to see what happens with Esmeralda and the boys. I do wonder why it seems James already has her in the palm of his hand, hmm?**

...

Peter had been a letdown, for he hadn't brought much. Five rolls, a slice of ham, and a bottle of butterbeer.

Sirius was furious, "What the hell Peter? This will hardly feed the five of us!" He grabbed his roll and bit into it angrily.

Peter looked downcast, "Well, the House Elves almost noticed me, and they only had some snacks out that the Hufflepuffs were going to take later. I'm lucky I got out alive, too. I had turned into a rat at the last second, and this one Elf squealed and started chasing after me with a butcher knife!"

Esmeralda's eyes widened a she nibbled on her roll. "I told you that it was dangerous. I'm amazed you even managed to get this, Peter. You're pretty brave."

Peter practically swelled under Esmeralda's praise, "Well, I am a Gyffindor. Where the brave get Sorted!" Esmeralda laughed.

"So you laugh at _him_." Sirius muttered bitterly. Remus shot a dark look at him.

"Gee, I hope they don't forget about us." James said suddenly.

"Why is that James, I thought you were okay with this?" Remus asked.

James shrugged, "Well, Lily withdrawal for one thing, because if that goes on too long then I _will_ have to obsess over Esmeralda because she's _here_, and I don't want you on my bad side… Not to mention the whole food thing, I rather like eating normal amounts. Oh yeah… and the fact that the full moon may be in a week or two…"

Everyone stiffened. "What?" Remus said softly. Sirius waved his hand slightly, a nervous glint in his eye, "You must be joking James." Esmeralda went to her trunk, and pulled out a calendar.

"OH DAMMIT!" she shrieked. She threw the calendar back in her trunk. "The next full moon is in _ten days_. There's no _way_ that we're getting out of here by then!" She kicked her trunk scornfully.

Sirius whistled, "Whoa, drama queen, calm down. We're all animagi, remember? It's not like we're going to kill each other."

Esmeralda glared at him, "But we may very well destroy your dorm, not to mention our stuff, and," she took a breath, "I don't want to have to deal with you when I'm not feeling well! Godric, I'm already dying from this stress! It'll be cold, too, up here. It's not like we can run around."

Sirius draped his arm around her, "I can keep you warm…"

She looked at him, smiling, and said, "Really? Good, your warm _spilt blood_ will be a lovely comfort when I'm a wolf."

Sirius' eyes widened, he slowly removed his arm and scooted away. She didn't stop smiling.

...

**AN: It looks like Esmeralda is crazy to rival Sirius... And this is just great, a full moon approaching? WONDERFUL!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Game of Life

This takes place Marauder Era, sixth year, with, of course, Esmeralda Lupin. She hasn't quite gotten over her break up with Sirius - for more on that read "Esmeralda Lupin" (second chapter specifically)

Don't trash Peter! He just got twisted as an adult!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the game "Life" for that matter.

**AN: Oh gosh... they get bored and play "Life" in this one... And it takes a creepy turn towards reality. I mean, seriously. What the...?**

...

That day was uneventful afterwards. They played games, like more Exploding Snap, and finally Peter introduced them to a game he had played when he was young, with some of his Muggle friends – "Life".

Remus and Esmeralda went to college. Peter didn't because he said he would flunk, and James and Sirius thought they were too good for college.

Finally, they all had jobs. James was an athlete (earning $60 each payday). Sirius was an entertainer (earning $50 each payday). Peter was a salesperson (earning $20 each payday). Remus was an accountant (earning $70 each payday). And Esmeralda was a doctor (earning $100 each payday).

Then they each got married.

"I think I'll name my wife Lily." James said dreamily.

Sirius smirked, "Mine will be Esmeralda." Esmeralda shot him a withering glare.

Remus, after thinking, muttered "I like the sound of Annabelle. Or ought it be more exotic, like Nymphadora?" Sirius looked horrified, "Go with Annabelle you perverted werewolf! Nymphadora is the name of my Cousin Andromeda's daughter!" "Alright, fine. Annabelle."

Esmeralda rolled her eyes, "Honestly, you guys are so wrapped up in this game. You don't need to name your wives. That's so dorky! Are you doing that Peter?"

He blushed, "I was going to name her… Minerva."

Sirius gaped. "_Minerva? _You mean like McGonagall? Peter!"

Peter waved his hand, "I'm kidding! Kidding. How about… Paulina?" "Okay…" James said, unsure.

Esmeralda smirked, "Oh hey, I thought of one. How about… Let's see, which would piss Sirius off more, Severus or Regulus?"

"Regulus," Remus stated unconcernedly, "that way he'll know how close he was to getting her but will have to settle with her as a sister-in-law." He high-fived her behind their backs.

Sirius, muttering as he moved his red car farther "Damn you Lupins, you're too smart for me."

Soon, James landed on a 'boy' spot. He fished out a son and jammed it in the yellow car. "What's a good name? James Jr.? Nah… Lily'd hate that. How about… Harry?" They each nodded in approval.

Sirius smiled smugly when he landed on a 'girl' spot a little ways behind James. "You know what? I'll name her Andromeda, she deserves to have a second chance at being loved." Unbeknownst Sirius, Esmeralda smiled slightly at this.

Esmeralda moved forward, and landed on 'twins'. She took first a boy, then a girl. "We'll have Regulus Jr. because, by Sirius' logic, Regulus does need another chance… and Narcissa, because she's getting tied up in bad news."

Sirius, looking even more smug, raised an eyebrow, "So your naming both of your kids after _my_ family? Are you sure you aren't my wife?"

She rolled her eyes, "In the game I married _Regulus_ Sirius, and he _is_ your brother." "Touché."

Remus went next, landing on 'boy'. "How about… Teddy?" Sirius pulled a face, "First you try to marry my cousin's daughter, and then you name your son after said cousin's husband? Moony, you are disturbed."

They kept playing. Peter somehow managed to never land on a spot for a child. Esmeralda lost her job, but she went back to college, and became a Veterinarian. Soon, they had all retired.

Peter had made little-to-no money. Remus made only a little more than him, he seemed to be landing on some rather unfortunate spots on the board. Esmeralda made quite a bit, while Sirius and James both were incredibly rich.

James and Sirius high-fived. "I guess we both stay incredibly rich, mate." James smirked.

Remus, however, didn't look happy. "Oddly, this seems rather accurate for our futures. For the money, at least. I'm not surprised you two have the most, and while Esmeralda might make a decent living, I certainly won't with my condition. And Peter… let's face it Wormtail, you don't have a lot of skills employers would be interested in – you are extremely loyal, though. That's a good quality." Peter wasn't sure whether this was mainly a compliment or insult. He decided on giving an awkward smile.

Esmeralda, frowning, cleaned up the game. "We must be very bored if we are predicting our futures from a Muggle board game. I think we ought to call it a night… damn, it's three in the morning!" She, muttering and stretching, went to the bathroom to change.

James frowned. "You think she's right guys? We _did_ just find a _Muggle board game_ amusing and thought provoking."

Remus' eyes widened and shook his head. "I'm going to bed. Wake me if we get let out guys."

James, Sirius, and Peter shared a look as they each flopped into bed. "Yeah, Remus." Peter muttered. "We will."

"G'night."

...

**For those of you who have read "Time Travel: What a Pain!" and "The Girl who Nearly Tore them Apart" you'll see why this is so dang creeperific.**

**-Of course, James marries Lily and has Harry.**

**-To those of you who have read "TT:WaP!" you know Sirius and Esmeralda and have three kids: Andromeda, and the twins Regulus and Narcissa. O.O**

**-To those who have read "TGwNTtA" You know that Annabelle was a love interest for Remus (and Sirius and Peter) in that story.**

**-Peter does indeed end up with no children.**

**-Remus does name his son Ted (or Teddy, as we call him) if you have not read the books or such.**


End file.
